


Missing Imagination

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of rape and torture, Tattoos, big brother Emmett, daddy Jacob, kidnapped daughter fic, modern day AU, sex and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Jacob and Elizabeth Frye had a daughter? What would happen if that daughter was kidnapped at a young age? What would happen if she was found years later? What would happen if she met Jack and fell madly in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

 

“So? They’re just ears,” stated Ruthie, tossing the photo onto the table without even so much as glancing at the little girl’s picture. She fidgeted in her uncomfortable seat, wondering why she was talking to someone from child services.

 

The kindly grandmotherly woman sighed before taking out the mug shot of Ruthie and pushing it down towards the girl.

 

“Ear prints are much like fingerprints,” she began in a calm, soothing voice. “No two are alike.”

 

“Listen, if I’m not being charged with anything, I’d like to leave,” the sixteen year old redhead interrupted with a huff of annoyance. “Now.”

 

“Ruth, look at the ears,” the woman ordered in a stern voice. Ruth did so with a sigh.

 

“Yeah? So?” she shrugged, not knowing where this was going.

 

“Thirteen years ago, Elena Frye was kidnapped from her front yard, where she had been playing with her older brother,”

 

“Then maybe he should’ve been keeping a closer eye on her!” snapped Ruthie, beginning to feel a massive headache pulsing through her head.

 

Just then, the door to the interrogation crashed room open to reveal a tall man with dark hair and a petite woman with blue eyes. Both flew into the room and crowded Ruthie, making her fists itch to take a swing and break some bones.

 

“Elena?” breathed the woman, reaching out to cup Ruthie’s face, only to have the girl smacked her hands out of the way before pushing her way past them and charging out of the suddenly claustrophobic room.

 

“What the fucking hell’s going on here?” she snarled out of the blue, violently spinning around to face the couple, who had followed her.

 

“Elena,” the man said, his voice low and soothing as he held his hands up, showing her that he wasn’t going to hurt her.

 

“Name’s Ruthie,” she growled, flexing her hands, feeling the strong need to punch someone and break a few bones.

 

“Ruthie,” he corrected himself with a wince. “My name’s Jacob, and-”

 

“Just cut to the chase already and stop wasting my time,” groaned the girl, already in a fouler then foul mood. “I’m tired and I just want to go home and get some sleep.”

 

“You aren’t going back home,” Jacob told her, deciding to cut to the chase. “Crawford Sterrick kidnapped you and raised you as his own.”

 

“I- wait, what?” Ruthie blinked a few times, stunned.

 

Jacob took another step closer, as though half expecting her to bolt.

 

“You’re real name is Elena Lily Frye, you were born on November 21st, 2000,” he continued on. “You loved wrestling with your older brother, Emmett and playing pretend. Your favorite colors were blue and you loved music.”

 

“Some things haven’t changed at all,” Ruthie muttered. “I still love blue and music.”

 

Jacob smiled as he took another step towards her. He reached into his pocket and came up with a photo, which he handed over to Ruthie. It was of a five year old boy giving a three year old girl a piggyback ride.

 

Ruthie stared at the picture before reaching for her wallet and taking out another photo to hold side by side before holding out the photos for Jacob to take.

 

A much younger old Ruthie grinned into the camera as a cake with four candles glowed bright in front of her. There was no mistaking that Ruthie and Elena were one in the same.

 

Jacob smiled at the memories that he missed out on before Ruthie crossed the empty space between them to throw her arms around him in an awkward hug.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruthie meets big brother Emmett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was my birthday! Review and leave me presents!

Ruthie stared out the window of the car as Jacob expertly maneuvered it through the thick London traffic. She had been silent since exiting the home she grew up in, juggling two suitcases, a guitar case, a violin case and a stuffed bunny. Jacob and Elizabeth had tried to engage her in conversation, only to receive a grunt in response to their attempts at trying to know her better.

“We’re home, Ruthie,” Jacob’s voice cut through her thoughts as the car pulled up to a modern townhouse. Ruthie sighed through her nose as she unbuckled her seatbelt as swung open the car door. She ignored Jacob’s offer to help her with her suitcases, instead opting to showcase how strong she was by hauling both suitcase and instrument cases out of the boot of the car. She followed after Jacob, tensing as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her.

“I never thought I would see you again,” the woman whispered. Ruthie held back a groan as she gently shouldered her away and stomped up to the front door, where Jacob was calling for someone.

“Emmett!” he bellowed, nudging Ruthie inside. “I’ll take your suitcases,” he firmly told her, shooing the teen into a cozy sitting parlor. “Emmett!”

Ruthie ignored where he was trying to herd her to and instead began to take in the home where she would be living. There were pictures lining the hallway.

A collage styled photo showing a younger Jacob and Elizabeth when they were dating- at a carnival, on a picnic, at dinner at a nice restaurant.

A nicely framed photograph of Jacob on one knee, proposing to Elizabeth. 

A shot of Elizabeth, heavily pregnant, perched on a swing in a garden.

Ruthie was pulled from her thoughts by someone standing behind her. She didn’t turn to acknowledge them as she continued to examine the wall of photographs. The minutes stretched on until she turned with a huffing sigh and a scowl plastered onto her face.

Standing behind her was a young man a year or two older then she was, with dark strawberry blonde curls, hazel green eyes and a tall, lean figure. They both took the other in, with Ruthie leaning her hip against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow.

“What?” she all but snapped. “Are you expecting me to start doing cartwheels?”

That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

“No! It’s just that…” he trailed off.

“What?” she growled though her nose.

“I thought I would never see you again,” he finished in a soft voice. “It was my fault you were kidnapped. I was supposed to keep an eye on you while mom and dad were across the street talking to our new neighbors.”

Ruthie pushed herself off of her perched and squeezed her way past him.

“What’s in the past stays in the past,” was all that she said before another picture caught her eye.

A shirtless Jacob smiled down at her two children, the boy- Emmett, being a little more than a year old and a newborn- Ruthie, were both sound asleep on his chest. Ruthie could make out tattoos- a raven on the left side of his chest and an intricate cross on his left bicep.

“I’ve got inkings, too,” she commented, flicking her fingers on the photo and and sauntering off.


End file.
